Mission: Hallowbeach?
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Fun box?

**Hello everyone! Chibi Shino here!**

**This story can be read as a sequal to Mission: Sleepover!**

**It can ALSO be read as a new story!**

**Well, for those of you who have been waiting and those of you who haven't...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Cool!" 

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"Sweet!"

"Hn."

Comment's of all sorts filled Tsunade's office. The Konoha 11 and the newly returned Sasuke were told that they were going on a vacation!

"...I'm not going...I want to train..." Neji mumbled. Everyone stared at him. He REFUSING to go on a VACATION? What's wrong with this guy?!

Tsunade glared at him. Then she punched him into a wall.

Tsunade growled. "Your going to refuse after I went through all that trouble?"

Neji glared back. "I.don't.want.to.go." Tsunade smiled.

"Fine. ANBU!" The hokage yelled. Neji's eyes grew wide. "That's right Neji! You get the SPECIAL treatment."

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neji yelled, remembering the last time he got a special treatment.

Sakura asked. "What's the special treatment?" Tsunade looked over at her a smirked.

"You'll see." Two unusually happy anbu bounced out of the shadows.

"I happy peppy GARY!" The first one stated.

"I happy peppy BETTY!" The second one announced.

"AND WERE GOING TO SHOW YOU THE FUN BOX!" They both exclaimed.

"WHAT?! FUN BOX?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neji screamed. Everyone stared at him. He shouldn't have gotten on Tsunades nerves! They trapped Neji in an uncomfortably small box. Gary and Betty were holding a few pounds of locks. Neji was currently crying. He was stuck in a box. Wait! He could easily get out! He was to scared to move!

Gary and Betty sang, "FUN BOX, OH FUN BOX! SMALL AND SQUARE AND DARK! FUN BOX OH FUN BOX! CHECKOUTTHESECOOLFUNLOCKS! YAY!" They dropped the locks on the 'fun box'. Neji was stuck!

"D-D-DAMN YOU TSUNADE!" He yelled, raising a fist.

Tsunade laughed. "Does anyone else wanna turn down my invitation?" Everyone took a step back. "Good! Good! Now, you all have to meet at the dock at around 3. Get packed and ready because the boat leaves at 3:15. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then.." Tsunade lifted her hand up. "GO!" The Konoha 12, not including Neji.

"HINATA! PACK MY BAG FOR ME!" He yelled.

"O-OKAY NEJI!" She yelled back.

X

Everyone was waiting at the dock. Tsunade gave them a list of things to bring.

The list was:

Bathing Suit

Undergarmets

Halloween Costume

Change of Clothes

Toiletries

Beach Chairs

Everyone was ready and set! The boat they were going on was called the S.S Tsunade. Gee, wonder who named it that...

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Tenten cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

Sakura nodded. "So am I!"

"I can't wait to see what the rooms are!" Ino remarked.

"Y-y-yes!" Hinata agreed. Ino looked over at her.

"Girl, if we're sharing a room, I'm going to fix that stammering problem!" She announced.

Sakura giggled."Good luck Ino! You have a better chance of dating Sasuke that making her stop!"

Ino glared at her then sighed. "You're probably right..." She pumped a fist in the air. "BUT I'M GOING TO TRY ANYWAY!"

The girls giggled at Ino's behavior. The boys were on the other side. They were staring at Neji-box.

"So Neji, are you ever going to get out?" Kiba asked only to recieve a glare for Neji.

Sasuke smirked. "Hopefully no." Neji started to glare at him. "What are you going to do Hyuga? GLARE me to death?"

"That's what I was aiming for..." Neji muttered. Choji was currently sitting away from them with Shikamaru.

"Sigh...what a drag...Neji's stuck in a box..." Shikamaru sighed.

Choji muffled through a mouth full of chips. "How's he going to get out?"

"...the world may never know..."

Shino was the only one who noticed that they could have been on the boat the whole time. Kiba FINALLY noticed that Shino was on and dragged the dudes on. She girls followed after. The vacation was going to start! But they forgot about one thing...

"Guys! GUYS!" Neji yelled. Sasuke sighed and made a lasto with stings he had and got Neji on the boat.

It might get a LITTLE crazy around here...

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEEEE! CHAPPIE 1 UP!**

**Sorry it took so long:P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	2. Awkward much?

**O.O...**

**Thanks for THE MEMORIES EVEN THOUGH THEY WEREN'T SO-**

**:P...sorry...**

**Thanks for REVIEWS!**

**'Twas very nice! **

**Oops...no disclaimer last chappie... :P..whoops...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Shino would be mine and Sai would have been beaten to a pulp by my sister.**

**Kay! That you to...**

**DryBonesking**

**C2-Chikaru**

**Could-Careless**

**Sadistic Uchiha**

**maryjose416**

**The All Mighty Black Death**

**Cha-chan-hyper**

**Chibi Kabuto**

**Mysterious Cherryblossom**

**Karia-chan15**

**for reviewing! I'll answer questions that anyone has so don't be afraid to ask:)**

**Kay! LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

"Wow! This is AMAZING!" Naruto gasped. Everyone nodded. The ship was HUGE! There was a little bar with food and drinks, tables to eat at and rooms to stay in and more...according to the directory! Right now they were in the main lobby. 

"Okay everyone! I want you all to go in your squads! You'll split up and look around! Got it?!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura turned and faced her. "Well...it's not like we're going to stay here for a while...right?"

"Nope! We have to sleep on the ship for 5 days!" Tsunade annouced. Everyone stared at her, then at each other. They all took a breathe. Sasuke and Neji watched in amazement. They didn't want to show any emotion...especially happiness. The senseis covered their ears. They knew where this was going...

"HUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAH!!" They all yelled, dropping their bags and jumping in the air. Some people picked up their bags and brought them to their

rooms. Tsunade sighed and started leaving the boat, Shizune following.

"Shizune!"

Shizune jumped. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade turned around. "You are to accompany them on this trip."

Shinzne eyebrows went sky high and she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"OOOOOOOOOOINK!" Ton-ton oinked.

"BUT!" Tsunade said, rasing a finger.

Shizune sighed. "Yes?"

"You are to come back when they landed on the island!"

"Yes...I will..."

"Okay! Have a good time!" Tsunade turned around and left. Shizune sighed again.

"Oink?" Shizune's grip on Ton-ton loosened. "Oink?" He started to slip. "Oink!" He fell. "OOOOOOINK!"

THUMP!

X

"Okay guys...let's go this way." Kakashi said, leading his team in the direction of a random hallway.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea where were going, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Whatever...let's go." Sasuke walked down the hallway. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi followed. After a few minutes of exploring, a stomache growl was heard.

Sakura turned to Naruto. "I didn't know you could be THIS hungry THIS fast."

"Huh! It wasn't me!" Naruto denied.

"Who was it then?" She turned to Sasuke, who was blushing from embaressment.

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke? Was that you?"

He didn't say a word and nodded.

"Okay then!" Sakura said. "Sasuke, there's a food machine behind that door!" She pointed to a swinging door. Sasuke nodded again and ran through the doors. Sakura, feeling a little hungry also, followed him. Naruto and Kakashi continued there exploration of the boat.

X

"Hey! Let's go down this way!" Ino said, pointing down the hallway. Choji and Shikamaru nodded and followed her.

:X:

Sasuke was one the ground, trying to pull his hand out of the little space at the bottom of the machine.

Sakura sighed. "Are you SURE you can handle it?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied, pulling harder. Sakura sighed and kneeled down next to him.

"Sasuke, you have to push then pull. Here. I'll help you." She grabbed on to his hand.

X

"Hmm. Looks like someone has been here." Ino noticed.

"How can you tell?" Choji asked.

"There are little footprints in the carpet." She pointed at the little marks.

"Aah."

"Harder!" Was heard from afar.

"Hm? That sounds like Sakura!" Ino ran down the hallway to the door, Shikamaru and Choji following.

"Sasuke! Harder!" Sakura yelled. Ino's eyes went wide. What was going on in there?!

"Any harder Sakura and I'll hurt you!" Sasuke growled back.

"Do you want this pleasure or not?!"

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru's faces looked something like this 'O.o'.

"I do want it, but-oh no. I'm stuck!"

"WHAT?!"

"My hands stuck! This space is so small!"

"Oh god! This is awkward! What are people going to say? What's up with this postition?!" Sasuke and Sakura were currently crushed against eachother and there hands where over laping. Ino didn't know that.

"I don't know."

"Well...whatever this is, we have to-ah! You're free!"

"FINALLY! Now we can continue." Everyone outside the door passed out. Sasuke and Sakura walked out. Sasuke was eating a tomato.

"I wonder what happened..." Sakura said, staring at the passed out bodies. Sasuke shrugged and went on his way.

* * *

**Hee hee! Sasuke was a little OOC...**

**Sorry...I was kinda rushing with this chappie...**

**...well...REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	3. Bad Lee!

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and such!**

**I'm so happy! XD**

**Kay! **

**Disclaimer: ...nope. Still don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Tenten! Come on!"

"Okay Lee, let's see you lift this-this-this THING!"

"For your information Tenten, I am a person."

Currently, Team Gai was walking around the kitchen. Since Neji can't walk on his own, Tenten had to carry him. Damn happy box...

"Hgh!" Neji grunted as Tenten dropped him.

Tenten threw her hands in the air. "That's it! I had a enough! You're so damn heavy! What have you been eating?!"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your the prodigy! Figure it out!" The weapons mistress snapped.

"Guys! Guys!" Lee stepped in between them. "Calm down! We are here to have fun! Not fight!"

"Your right Lee! We should leave hamster boy here and go about our business!"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Neji growled.

Lee sighed. "Ya know Neji, we wouldn't have to drag you around like this if you refused Tsunade's offer..."

"I would rather train then have fun. Sue me."

Tenten smirked. "I would be glad too." Neji glared. Lee suddenly had an idea. When his two team mates where fighting, he magically got a bigger cage. How he got it? The world may never know...

"You know Neji, you are a real-" Tenten started started before being pushed forward by Lee. "Lee what the he-WHAT?! A CAGE?! What are you-ARGG!" Lee threw Neji-box inside, but it just happened to hit Tenten in the face.

Neji smirked. "Nice aim Lee." The kunochi growled and threw Neji off of her. Before they could say anything else, Lee locked the door.

"LEE! What the heck?!"

"Sorry Tenten! This is the only way you can get along! Now, here's some intertainment and some spinich for you two!" Lee put in a DVD player and a plate of spinich. Tenten stared at it as Neji scowled. The green beast left to explore. Tenten pressed the play button on the DVD. A little man popped up on the screen.

"It's okay to feel sad sometimes!" It said. Neji and Tenten's faces read 'WHAT THE F?!'.

After a few hours of watching a strange man talk about his feelings, it shut off and the cage was silent.

Tenten finally noticed something. "Hey, Neji."

"Yes?"

"You do realize the locks have fallen off, right?"

"So? It's still locked from the outside..." He growled.

"Neji. You have THUMBS."

"...ah." Neji stuck his hand between the bars and unlocked it. He slipped out.

"Great. You're out. Now how do we get out of this?" Tenten sighed.

Neji smirked. "Like this." He grabbed Tenten around the waist.

"Huh?! Neji?! What are you-?!" She started.

"Hold on!" He yelled. "ROTATION!" The rotation broke the bars. "See?" He put Tenten down. "We're free."

"Nnngh..."

THUMP!

"Tenten?"

"I'm dizzy..."

Tenten fell on the ground and wouldn't get up. Neji sighed. "Oh boy..."

"It's okay to be embarressed sometimes!" The man on the DVD said.

"..shut up." Neji growled.

------------------------

This chapter brought to you by the society for better colons!

YAY COLONS!!

------------------------

* * *

**DA END!**

**I've gotta stop watching Fairly Odd Parents! XD**

**I won't be updating for a week or so 'cause I'm going on vacation!**

**YAY VACATION! Review please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	4. Sasuke and the Sweater

"Hey, Captain?"

"Yes Naruto?"

Naruto was currently sitting in the captains room. He and the captain dude were talking. Naruto was sitting on a box and the captain was working the wheel.

"Do you think Hinata's hot?"

"I can't answer that due to the fact that I am forty..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT!" The Captain yelled, holding a jar of dirt and letting go of the wheel.

"CAPTAIN! THE WHEEL! THE WHEEL! WAAAAAAAAA!"

The boat started to tip to the side.

:X:

Sakura and Sasuke where wandering around the hall.

"Wooooah!" Sakura started hopping to the side because of the force.

"Hn! HNNNN!" Sasuke followed 'hn'ing loudly.

:X:

"AHH! Sorry! I'll fix it!" Jack yelled. He turned the wheel and made everything better.

What he DIDN'T know was that Choji's still passed out body was crushing Ino and Shika's newly conscious bodies against the wall.

Hinata and Shino were holding Kiba over the railing because he almost fell out. The senseis where minding there own bisiness in the sensei lounge. Sasuke and Sakura where fine...if you count being thrown into a wall okay.

"Stupid Captain..." Naruto mumbled, leaving. As he was walking down the hallway, he passed Kisame.

"Hey Naruto." He said, walking by.

"Hey Kisame." Naruto greeted back.

They walked away without saying another word. What he didn't know was one simple fact.

The Akatsuki where on the boat.

:X:

"Well, Sasuke. I'm going to go that way." Sakura pointed to the left. "You go some other way. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Great! WAIT! NOBODY MOVE!" Sakura ran away. Sasuke gave her a questioning glace. "I'VE DROPPED MY BRAIN!"

"...what the hell?"

"Sorry..."

:X:

"LEE! LET US OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"It's no use Tenten. He's gone."

"UGH! DAMN YOU LEE!"

Lee has once again locked Neji and Tenten into a closet.

"What's on that boys mind anyway?!" She slumped against the door. "Sometimes-wait. cut that. I NEVER get what's going through his mind!"

"...he probably doesn't know that we're cool know."

"Yah. Well, how do we get out?" Neji opens his mouth. "WITHOUT using rotation."

"..." Neji shrugged.

:X:

Sasuke watched her run untill she was gone."Great...now that she's gone..." Sasuke grabbed a microphone hanging from the ceiling. "I would like to call this little number...striped sweater."

He thought no one was watching, but he failed to notice the camera attached to the ceiling. There was some one watching the video.

"Sir," He started. "We have a little problem..."

"What is it?" Another man asked.

"I think you have to see this..."

They looked at the screen to see Sasuke singing.

"The best time to wear a striped sweater...is all the tiiiiiime. One with the colored, turtle neck...that's the kiiiiiind.CAUSE WHEN YOUR WEARING...that one special sweater-" He sang.

"Were have to brodcast this everywhere!" The guy pressed a button. "Because he looks like a total-"

"AIRHEAD! Thanks mom!" A random kid yelled, taking the candy.

"Your welcome son! Hey...what's that on t.v? There's that boy..he looks like a total-"

"MORON! That is a bad word kids. Never use it." Iruka lectured to his class. He turned towards the screen. "Hey! That's Sasuke! Wow...he looks like a total-"

"KUCKLE-HEAD-MIC-SPAZ-A-TRON! That word is used when you call some one a-"

"WEINER! Nice hot weiners right from the grill!" Shizune yelled from the top of the ship! COOK OUT TIME! Everyone met up at the top. As Sasuke was coming up, he crashed into Itachi.

"Sorry..." Itachi apologized.

"It's okay..." Sasuke started to walk upstairs. He stopped.

HOLY SHIT! ITACHI!

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie...

The next chappie will be up soon! I promise!

Please R&R!

-Chibi Shino


	5. Heh heh

**Hello everyone!**

**I noticed I never put one of these on Chappie 5.**

**I'm so stupid! XD**

**Wow...50+ reviews for 4 chappies! **

**T.T...I feel so loved. Thank you!**

**Well...LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

"ITACHI!" Sasuke roared, running after the missing nin. Itachi turned around to see a black blob coming for him. For fun, he let himself get caputured. Sasuke landed on him with a thud. The angry Uchiha was attempting to stragle the older one.

Sasuke growled/yelled. "ITACHI.YOU.WILL.DIE." Itachi seemed to be uneffected to the younger Uchiha's blows.

"Foolish little brother. You will never win. I have more fangirls than you."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NOO!"

"YES."

"NOOO!"

"...yes?"

"NOOOO!"

"Okay now just shush."

"DIE!"

Sakura was minding her own business and she looked at the nice ocean view.

"It's so beautiful..." She sighed.

"DIE!"

Thump

"DIE!"

Thump

"?" Sakura looked down to see Sasuke ontop of Itachi. Sasuke was pushing Itachi's head into the ground. Sakura could only stare.

From her point of view, It looked like there was some serious Uchihacest going on!

Next thing she knew, she was leaning over the rail, blushing and drooling at the yaoi. Sakura gasped. "Know what would make this better?"

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned around to see Naruto walking her way. "Do you already have some barbe-AHH!" Sakura grabbed him and threw him into the mess. Naruto landed on Sasuke, who was still beating Itachi. this postition was very...awkward...

"WEE! THREESOME!" Sakura cheered.

:X:

"LEE! LET.US.OUT!" Tenten demanded, banging on the door once more.

Neji sighed and stood up. "Tenten, I'm getting a headache..."

"HE PROBABLY WENT TO THE BARBEQUE WITHOUT US!"

"Tenten."

"LEE! YOU WILL PA-"

"TENTEN!"

"What?"

"..you're on my foot." He took a step forward to get away.

"Oh sorr-OW! That's MY foot!"

"Oh. Sorr-grunt! That's my-"

"AHH! Sorry Neji!"

Neji was on the ground rolling in pain. Tenten leaned down and comforted Neji as Sakura did to Sasuke at the Chunin exams.

She grabbed his hand. "Neji? It's okay..."

"AHHHHHHHH!" He yelled and passed out into her chest.

"Neji...LEE! NEJI'S HURT! I NEED YOU!" Lee was nowhere to be found.

"I...I don't know what to do..." She said, leaning her head on Neji.

"How about get out of the closet?" Tenten jumped to see Shizune at the door.

"HEY! You ruined my romantic part of the story!" Tenten yelled. Shizune cocked her head to the side and sighed. Teen's these days.

"Whatever. There's a barbeque on the deck so-"

"A BARDEQUE?! TO HELL WITH ROMANCE! LEAVE SOME FOR MEEEEEEE!" Tenten yelled, dropping Neji on the ground.

Shizune kneeled down next to Neji and saw him smirking and blushing and he giggled something.

"Heh heh heh...boobies..."

:X:

And a weird threesome it was...untill it went up to a Tensome with an added Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Kakashi, Neji, Lee and Choji. All the girl stood and watched, squealing and recording for youtube.

Sigh...the wonders of yaoi...

Little did they know that when they added Choji, everyone under him couldn't breathe.

"CHOJI! GET OFF! PLEASE!" Naruto yelled. Kiba started whining like a puppy. Choji jumped off and everyone followed. After all of the excess yaoi fell off, Sasuke was STILL trying to kill Itachi. Sakura jumped down and pried Sasuke off of him.

Itachi flexed his neck. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Sasuke cried. Sakura pat him on the head. "Calm down Sasuke." Sasuke pouted, then calmed down.

"Everyone! Let's play a game!" Ino announced. Everyone stared at the girl.

"What game?' Tenten asked.

"Spin the bottle!"

* * *

**Perverted Neji! XD**

**I finished this chappie listening to What Have You Done By Within Temptation.**

**I love them! XD**

**Please review!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	6. Hn?

**Here's the next chappie!**

**I wouldn't be updating for a while 'cause I'll be on vacation.**

**I MEAN IT THIS TIME! NO MISTAKE!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day Karin hates Sasuke. -CoughNEVERcough-**

**Kay.**

* * *

"SPIN THE BOTTLE?"

Ino frowned. "What's wrong with Spin the Bottle?"

"Do I really have to say ALL the reasons?" Sakura sighed.

"Please."

"You stupid-! Well...I guess I have no choice...well, first off, have you even heard the word awkward before? Second, it's boring. Third, you can kiss ANYBODY and still feel okay. And finally, NO." Concluded Sakura. She started to walk away.

Piggy smirked. "Oh well. She might miss all the YAOI that might happen!" Sakura stopped and turned around.

"...did you say yaoi?" Ino nodded. She smiled and ran to her friend. "IT'S YAOI TIME, BOYS!" The boys stared at her blankly. Next thing eveyone knew, they were running around the ship, trying to get away.

SO THE CHASE STARTS!

:X:

"Must-" HUFF "Get-" PUFF "Away!" Naruto ran down the next alway running with all his might. Suddenly, BANG!

"Where do you thing you're going?" He looked up to see Hinata looking down at him, anger in her eyes.

"Well, uh. You see-!"

"Likely story! You're coming with me!" She leaned down to pick up Fox-boy.

"Oh no you don't! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He exclaimed. 9 other Naruto's popped up and they all went on their seperate ways. Hinata sighed. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

:X:

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

"YES, FATE LAD!"

"NO, MICKEY MOUSE!"

"YES, NO-PUPILED-WONDER!"

"NO, MS.NEVER-MISS-A-TARGET!"

"YES, MR...BAD HAIR!" At that comment, Neji stopped running and stood there, taking all the words in.

"...what did you just say?" He asked, calmly and angerly. Tenten smiled. That alway's get's him!

"Oh! I'm sorry! Maybe your hair is SO BAD that it's sucking away all of your HYUGA GLORY."

Oh...BURN.

Neji's ear twitched. Saying that stuff is like calling Choji fat. He turned around, head hanging down. He rasied his head up.

Uh-oh. His Byakugan was activated.

"Run." He said.

"Huh?"

"Run. Right now." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Crap.

Tenten was off in a flash. Neji smirked and ran after her. The hunter was about to be the hunted.

:X:

Sasuke stopped in the ballroom to take a break. He fell on the floor. He lost her.

Or so he thought...

"Sasuke!" Yelled a familar voice. He turned to see the pink hair girl standing at the entrance.

"...oh great." Sakura walked towards him.

"Stand up." She demanded. 'Hn' was the reply. So there was only only one thing left to think.

Was hn yes or no?

"Hn? What's hn?"

"Hn."

"So Hn's hn...VERY specific Sasuke."

"Aa."

"NOW WHAT'S AA?!"

"Hn."

"So Aa's hn by what's hn?!"

"HN."

"Okay. You got that point across BUT WHAT IS HN?!"

"Aa."

Sakura clenched her fists. "Okay. Aa is hn by hn is aa."

"Hna."

"Great. You combined them."

"Aan"

"Wow, Sasuke, wow."

"Meow."

"Meow?"

"HN."

This might take a while...

:X:

"Another one?!" Hinata yelled, taking down another clone. She already found the other 8 clones so the only one left was the real one.

"I think Iost her..." Naruto leaned against the wall and slid down. When Hinata want's yaoi she can get VICIOUS!

"Oh NARUTO!" Mocked a familar voice. He turned to see Hinata.

Great.

"O-oh! Hinata! What brings you to this side of the ship?" He asked, stammering.

"Who? Me? Oh you know...the usual stuff...YAOI." She replied, walking towards him.

Naruto gulped. "Well..yah...so..I better get going, BY-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She tackled him to the ground right before he sprinted away. She dragged a crying Naruto away.

One down!

:X:

"GET BACK HERE WOMAN!"

"GET THIS CRAZY GUY AWAY FROM ME!"

"HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE BEAUTY OF MY HAIR! YOU'RE JUST A JEALOUS WREAK!"

"Me? Jealous of a nOOb?"

"OH THAT DOES IT!"

"Huh-oh!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO WAY PANCAKE!"

"...pancake?"

WAM!

Neji ran right into a door that Tenten shut in front of him. She smiled.

Two down!

:X:

"So Hn's Aaa and Aa's in and Aa's Aan and Aan's Hna and Hna's Hn?"

"Aanan"

"WHAT?!"

"Hnanana."

"Jeez! What's wrong with you?!"

"CRUMPETS!"

"THAT'S IT!'

BANG!

Oh...right over his head.

"Here come's the yaoi!" Sakura sang, dragging the Uchiha off to the deck.

All three down!

Time for spin the bottle!

* * *

**Shikamaru, Choji, the Akatsuki and everyone else where still on the deck.**

**Shika's a good boy! XD**

**Choji is too!**

**Please R&R!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	7. Spin the Bottle Part 1

**Well, yah. I'm bored so I decided to update.**

**Disclaimer: Insert No here.**

**Okay! **

**LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

"Is everybody here?" Ino yelled to the group.

Sakura nodded. "Yup! We tied the three ASSHOLES together so they can't get away."

"Great! Let's start then!" Piggy cheered. Itachi nodded. All the other members where behind him. "Umm...why are you here? Aren't we enemies?"

Itachi turned to her. "I'll tell you what, we will not be enemies till the end of the vacation. Then we'll hate eachother again. Deal?"

"Deal." Kakashi stated. Everyone turned to him.

"Kakashi? When did you get here?" Naruto asked, wiggling in the uncomfortableness of the rope. Kakashi said he was eating ribs while Naruto, Sasuke and Neji ran away.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "How did you do that without taking off your mask?"

"A funnel."

"OKAY OKAY! Let's just play the game!" Tenten yelled impatiently.

"There are a few rules though." Itachi said.

"Like what?" Choji asked. Itachi stayed silent. "TELL US!"

"Well...you have to kiss the person on the lips. Deal?"

Ino smirked. "Looks like someone want's to get DOWN and DIRTY!" Weasel boy glared. Ino shut up.

"Okay! Who's first?" Kiba asked.

"Umm...Tenten! You go!" Sakura pointed at her.

"Okay! Here I go!" She span the bottle and it landed on-!

WHAT THE F?!

"HA HA TENTEN!" Naruto laughed. Neji smirked. Sasuke looked away in disgust.

She landed on Kakashi.

"Um. EW." She remarked. "How can I even kiss you?"

Kakashi stared at the bottle blankly then looked up. "Well, uh, kiss the mask..I guess..."

"UH UH UH!" Tenten turned to Sakura. "On the LIP'S remember?" Sakura teased. Tenten sighed and went to Kakashi. She opened a little door on his mask and kissed him. It lasted about 1.345358684993 seconds.

"Okay, know who goes next?" Tenten asked.

"Y-y-y-you pick T-T-Tenten..." Hinata stammered.

"Why didn't she stammer when she wanted me?" Naruto asked himself.

Tenten smirked. "I pick Neji!" Neji glared. "Oh! I'm SO sorry Neji! Do you not want to go?" Neji nodded, still glaring. "Oh! Well then I guess I will-GO FATE BOY!" She yelled. Neji, seeing arguing would be pointless, freed one arm and spin the bottle and it land on-!

Oh boy...

"No. I refuse. I REFUSE."

"Oh come on! You know you want to!" Teased Tenten.

"No I don't." He growled back.

Sakura sighed. "Come on! Just kiss Kisame already!"

Neji sighed in defeat. Kisame walked over and kissed him, then walked away, It wasn't hot at all...it was kinda creepy actually.

"Okay! Who do you pick Neji?" Ino asked. Neji smirked. Guess who he picked?

TEME! I mean Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on...

Oh my god.

THUMP!

Tenten: Nice Sasuke Nice!

Sasuke: What did I do?!

Tenten: YOU MADE THE NARRATOR PASS OUT! Untill she wakes up, there will be this crappy format! NO DETAIL AT ALL!

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: CRAP! Now what?!

Naruto: We can't move at all?!

Shikamaru: Zzzzzz...

Shino: ...

Neji: Okay, how willl we move?

Tenten: I'll try something...

Tenten slaps Neji.

Neji: WHAT THE F TENTEN?!

Tenten: It worked!

Choji: Kewl! Im seckn n bd typn lanage!

Sasuke: ...what?

Choji: Cnt u undasnd?

Sasuke: ...?

Choji: SMBDY HLP!

Hinata: W-W-What is h-h-he saying?

Choji: Fne! Se if u can rd tis! FUK U BITH!

Hinata: Umm...what?

Sasuke: Thant's exactly what I was thinking

Shikamaru (thinking) : This is troublesome...

Kiba: Cool! Shikamaru thought something!

Shikamaru: How did you know that?!

Kiba: This layout is so bad, I can see you think!

Shikamaru: ...troublesome.

Choji: HLP MI! PLES! IM BGGIN U!

Sakura: Huh? I can't understand you.

Sasuke: ...join the club.

Choji: OH HEEL NO!

Sakura: ...did he just say heel?

Sasuke shrugs.

Sakura: HEY GUYS! SASUKE MOVED!

Everyone: YAY!

Choji: I WUV FOD!

...hmm...

Tenten: She's waking up!

Choji: REALY?!

Huh?! What happened?!

Tenten: You passed out when you saw where the bottle was pointed! NOW MAKE THE LAYOUT BETTER!

Choji: PEASE! IM BEGIN U!

Huh?! Oh! Sure! And the game continued! Everyone stared at the bottle.

Crap.

It landed on Itachi.

* * *

**CLIFFIE!**

**Ha ha! I thought the layout thing was kinda funny...**

**Well..R&R!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	8. AHHH!

**Hi everyone! **

**This is my last update before I go on vacation tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: do I Naruto not. Figure it out.**

**Okay. LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

"There is no way in HELL I'm kissing my brother." Sasuke growled.

Sakura giggled. "YOU know YOU want TO!"

"I guess a useless girl like you never heard of INCEST." Snapped Sasuke. This pushed Sakura button big time.

USELESS? Did he just call her USELESS?!

"Say that again, Uchiha." She growled. He smirked. This might be getting good.

"USE-LESS." Sakura got up and walked towards him. Sasuke smirked. What could she do? NAG him to death. Sakura looked at the floor, suprising everyone.

"Maybe you're right Sasuke...maybe I am useless..." He stared at her. What? Agree? JUST LIKE THAT? She raised her fist.

He smirked "...you are outranked. You can't land a punch on me." She smiled and hit the ground. Sasuke felt a rumble and feel though the floor.

"WHO'S USELESS, YOU BASTARD?!" She screamed at him. He was lying on his back and he growled. Damn Sakura...

"So...you want to play it THAT way?" He growled. He jumped back up on the deck. "Wanna try doing that again?" He asked Sakura.

She smiled. "Nope!" He growled.

"Why?"

"Kuz' the narrator's on my side!"

"Huh?" Then Sasuke walked up to Itachi. Itachi looked horrified.

"What the-?! NO!" He yelled. He leaned down to kiss the missing nin...

"Say anymore and I'll kill you." YOU say anymore and there will be tongue.

"OWNED!" Kiba yelled.Then he kissed him passionately on the lips.

"MMMM! NO!" He muffled. WITH.TONGUE.

Cue yaoi fangirl's dropping dead. TAKE THAT, SASUKE!

Sasuke and Itachi broke apart, both wanting more...

"NO.WAY.IN.HELL." Sasuke growled. And then he sat back down.

"Thank you." Even though he wanted to kiss Itachi again.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke then had to pick a person to spin the bottle. He smirked.

"I pick Nar-" He picked Shikamaru. "NO I DIDN'T!" The narrator says so. "...damn you."

"Tsk. Troublesome." Shikamaru span the bottle. It landed on-

"EW!"

"Gross!"

"Sick and wrong."

"MY EYES! MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!"

"OH GOD NO!"

It landed on Lee.

"YOSH!" Lee yelled. How can he still be happy?

Shikamaru's eye twitched. Bushy Brow? He had to kiss BUSHY BROW?

"Come on Shikamaru! Get it over with!" Ino teased. Shikamaru leaned in and-

Oh god.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**Ohhhh! Cliffie! Sad.. T.T Last update for a week...**

**Well...R&R!**

**-Chibi Shino **


	9. BUUUUUUUUUUUURN!

**Disclaimer: Me own Naruto...let me think about tha-NO.**

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! WOOOOO!**

**Some of you already knew that... XD**

**Lake Winnipesaukee RULES! **

**For all you stalkers out there, I do NOT live in New Hampshire.**

**For those of you who don't know, Shika means deer.**

**Kay.**

* * *

_Recap..._

_Shikamaru leaned in and-_

_Oh god._

_"AHHHH!"_

:X:

"STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Sakura screamed, covering her eyes. Shikamaru and Lee turned to her, staring curiously. Everyone followed.

"Nothing happened ye-"

"STOP!"

"We didn't even-"

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

"My flower, we really didn't even-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS SO WRONG!"

"Sakura. Sto-"

"THIS-THIS-THIS MADNESS! IT'S TOO MUCH!"

"SAKURA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!" Kisame roared. Sakura uncovered her eyes.

She cocked her head to the side. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"You were just screaming." Sasuke stated.

"Oh! Not because of this silly! Look over there!" She pointed behind everyone. They all turned around and froze.

"Oh deer god." Shikamaru said. Ha ha...pun and misspelling intended...

"...ew."

"HN."

"Shut up Sasuke."

"This is SO wrong."

"Believe it!"

"I can't believe it! WHAT IS THIS-THIS-THIS THING?!"

Everyone saw Gai walk in on the game...wearing a speedo. You may not see it, but my eyes are bleeding at the thought. Seeing that everyone was staring at him,

Gai flashed the good guy pose.

"Hello, my youthful squad and their youthful friends of youth and these big freaky cloaked figures of adult youth and my rival Kakashi! NO YOUTH FOR YOU!" He shouted/greeted.

"Gai." Kakashi stated. "Why are you wearing a speedo?"

"Well, NO YOUTH, I found the pool of youth and I decided to take a youthful dip of youth in my INSANELY YOUTHFUL speedo!"

"YOUTH MY ASS! I'VE BEEN MENTALLY SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Neji yelled.

"Oh BOO-HOO." Muttered Tenten.

"TOMBOY!"

"CURSE MARK!"

"GIRLY MAN!"

"WEAKLING!"

"NO LAST NAME!"

"NO DADDY!" Neji jumped at this.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" Kiba yelled.

Neji stood there for a second, glued to the spot. He couldn't think of a comeback. Tears swelled up, but he held them in. Tenten noticed this.

"Neji?"

He lifed his finger up and he placed it on his heart. "That hurt. Right here."

Tenten put a mouth over her mouth. She snorted. "On your man boob?"

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" Kiba yelled one again.

"I was talking about my HEART." Neji growled.

"Heart? YOU have a heart? I would have never guessed."

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"SHUT UP, DOGGY BOY!" Neji yelled, Byakugan activated. Kiba shut up. "Tenten, EVERYONE needs a heart to live."

"I know THAT much."

"Guys...GUYS!" Sakura cut off the fight. "Thank you. Know we can have some peace and qui-"

"YOSH! GUY SENSEI! THAT'S SO YOUTHFUL! LET ME JOIN YOU!" Lee exclaimed, wearing a simliar speedo.

"...I'm scarred for life."

"Join the club." Kiba sassed.

"Well, let's continue the game!" Naruto yelled.

"HN."

"Shut up Sasuke."

:X:

"Okay who's next to spin Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"...troublesome."

"JUST PICK ALREA-"

"You."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"You."

"WHY?!"

"...you're going to get someone bad."

"I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!" Ino grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on.

"SASUKE!"

"Hn?"

"MOVE YOUR HAIR!" Sakura yelled. "I CAN'T SEE WHO THE BOTTLE LANDED ON!" Sasuke bent down and, much to his dismay, Sakura sat on him.

He grunted. "SAKURA, WHAT.THE.HELL."

She smiled sweetly. "You make a great cushion Sasuke!"

Ino's eyes opened wide. "I have to kiss-"

"YAY! TOBI'S A GOOD KISSER!"

* * *

**HA HA! I thought the last line was funny...**

**If you haven't noticed, the couples are something like this:**

**SasuSaku: The couple you see.**

**NejiTen: The couple that hates eachother**

**NaruHina: The couple that like eachother but don't know it.**

**ShikaTem: You'll see!**

**Well...REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	10. What crack!

-1**2 chappies ago, I made a mistake on my disclaimer**

**It was supposed to be:**

**Disclaimer: Own I Naruto Not. Figure it out.**

**LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Ino said, wide eyed. "How can I even kiss you?!"

Tobi turned to her and opened a little doop on his mask. Itachi looked shocked. "Huh." He said.

"How do you think Tobi eats?!" Tobi questioned.

"Um. TAKING OFF YOUR MASK?" Naruto replied.

"It's kinda glued to Tobi's head..."

"...HN."

"Shut up Sasuke." Sakura growled.

"HN."

"HN." Sakura sassed back.

"HN!"

"HN!"

"NH."

"NH."

"NH!"

"NH!"

"...HN."

"...HN."

"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING!" Tenten yelled.

"LOUD!" Neji yelled.

"THANK YOU!"

"YOUR WELC- WAIT! NO!"

"HA! ALREADY SAID IT!"

"SERIOUSLY! SHUT UP!" Ino yelled. "...I want to get this over with." Ino leaned into Tobi and kissed him.

Unfortunately, Tobi's mask shut and there lips were stuck.

"Mmmm! MMMMMMMMMMM!" Ino 'mmmm'ed. Tobi held up a sign that said: 'Tobi's kinda liking this...'. Everyone, except for Sasuke and Sakura, who were still in an 'hn' fight and Neji and Tenten, who were yelling at each other.

"One…two..THREE!" Naruto yelled.

Let's turn the light off so we can only hear the sounds….

"HN!"

"HN!"

"HN!"

"HN!"

"NO SURNAME!"

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!"

"…..HN."

"HA! I WI-"

"NO CLAN!"

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!"

"SHUT UP SHINO!"

"I'VE GOT A SAUSAGE! A BONNY BONNY SAUSAGE AND I PUT IT IN THE OVEN FOR MY TEA!"

"WHAT THE F ZABUZA?! WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?!"

"I was here the whole time. In the boiler room."

"ZABUZA! There you are!"

"Haku! I told you to stay in the boiler room!"

SPRAY!

"…T.T…"

"NICE WORK ZABUZA! YOU MADE HIM CRY!"

"Naruto, that's a boy?!"

"Yup!"

"…T.T…why does everybody think that?"

"HEY! YOU'RE THE USELESS GIRL!"

"GRR!"

SMACK!

"Sakura! Don't hit Inari!

BANG!

"AHH!"

CRASH!

BUZZ!

"_**This is the captain speaking. We have crashed on an unkown island. Bye."**_

"..oh great!"

Well, let's turn the lights back on…

CLICK!

…WTF?!

Zabuza was sitting on Haku who was squished between Shino and Tobi who was eating ribs with Sasori who danced like it was 1999 with Itachi who got drunk and claimed they were madly in love with Zetzu who was freaked out and hid behind Hinata who pat there head, said it would be okay and told Sakura the gossip who laughed their ass off and posted it on their Myspace which was read Kurenai by who was wondering why they had a computer in the first place and asked Sasuke who said they don't know and was hit by Naruto for no apparent reason.

On the other side of the deck, Ino was making out with the wall and freaked out Lee and Shizune who needed serious therapy and went to Kisame for some but found out they're not a doctor so they revolted with Deidara and Hidan who threw Kiba onto the bottom deck but lucky they landed on Neji .

Away from all of this, Shikamaru was watching all the chaos as Gai and Choji had a slappy fight which was watched by Tenten who wanted to play winner as Kakashi and Inari beat boxed.

What crack!

"WOO! GO GO!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked out off the deck.

"Hey guys! Wazzap?"

"Hn."

"Shut up! Treat you're siblings with respect!"

"HN."

Yup. It's the Sand Sibs.

* * *

**This chappie brought to you by the wonderful pieces of paper my sister cut up and wrote everyones name on. I wrote the paragraph with no names at first with all the actions then picked the names and wrote them in the blank spaces.**

**Sweet, huh?**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	11. Hanging Ten

**I'm back!**

**(Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN!)**

**Shut up Inari...**

**(NO!)**

**ONE MORE BAD COMMENT AND BACK TO THE BOILER ROOM YOU GO!**

**(NOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!)**

**...I'LL PUT YOU IN A THREE SOME WITH ITACHI AND 1ST HOKAGE!**

**(AHHHHHHHHHH!)**

**Now SHUSH!**

**Sorry...I'm high from Dairy Queen! XD**

**Disclaimer: ...does it LOOK like I own Naruto?**

**LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kankuro greeted, sitting up from his chair. 

"Kankuro! Aren't you lost? I mean, you're on an island in the middle of nowhere!" Naruto yelled, waving his hands around in the air.

Kankuro sighed and got up. "You have no idea where you are, do you?" Everyone shakes their head. "Fools...YOU'RE IN SUNA!"

"Huh?"

"Well...not SUNA, but you're in the land of wind! You know...the little part that gets out into the ocean?"

"...how the hell did we get here?" Sasuke thought outloud.

"You're asking me?"

"HN."

"Shut up Sasuke." Sasuke said as she jumped of the crashed ship.

"...where are you going?" He asked, actually curious.

"What does it look like?"

"...you like like an idiot."

"Nice, Sasuke nice. You should know that I'm-"

"Going to die an unimaginably painful death due to a shark?" Kiba finished.

"Oh! Can I do it?" Kisame asked hopefully.

"No. Let me finish. I'm going to-"

"Kiss Naruto? Oh you sly woman..."

"No. I just going to-"

"DANCE!"

"NO! I'm -"

"IN LOVE WITH A STRIPER!" The radio sang.

Sakura growled. "NO. I'm SWIMING to SHORE."

"...how did I not think of that?" Neji thought.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi yelled. "GET BACK ON TO THIS SHIP THIS INSTANT!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Okay good Kakashi gone. GET ON THIS SHIP THIS INSTANT!"

"Let me think...oh yeah! NO."

"GET BACK ON THIS SHIP OR..." He looked around then grabbed Sasuke. "OR I'LL KISS SASUKE!"

Sasuke eyes opened wide" WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME?!" he yelled, losing his cool.

"This could be funny!" Sakura stared at the two. "What are you waiting for? KISS!"

"Sakura. I was kidding." Kakashi said, dropping the Uchiha boy.

"Dammit, well, bye!" She started to swim to shore.

Sasuke sighed. There was no getting through to this girl is there? He then jumped in.

"TEME?! What ARE you doing?!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm going to shore." He replied calmly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Teme and Sakura sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

BANG!

Next thing anyone knew, Naruto was flying off the ship.

"Do you EVER shut up?"

"Oh hey Temari!" Kankuro greeted.

Temari turned to her brother. "Where's Gaara?" She asked.

"Oh! He's over there...erm...'hanging ten'."

"HOLY SHIT! HE'S NOT HANGING TENTEN!" Kiba yelled.

"It would be okay if he did though." Neji smirked.

"Shut up Hyuga-bitch." Tenten growled.

"Wow. You guys have NEVER heard of hanging ten?" A suprised Temari asked.

"Um. HELLO? We live in a FOREST." Tenten sassed.

"Well...it's-just look at Gaara."

Everyone turns their heads and, sure enough, Gaara was riding a huge wave, at the nose of the board and his arms were crossed.

SPLOOSH!

"Oh yeah. I forgot about him." Temari walked to the end of the deck and waved. "Hey Naruto! How's the water?"

Naruto yelled. "TEMARI! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You were teasing a perfectly good couple! I couldn't take that standing up!"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"...zzzzzzz...mmm...what's with all the ruckus?" Shikamaru yawned.

"SHIKA!" Temari yelled.

:X:

"You two seem too know eachother." Sakura said. Everyone made it to the island after Sasuke and Sakura made it there first.

"Well, DUH. Shika saved my life!" Exclaimed Temari.

"I was just repaying you for saving my life." Shikamaru sighed.

"AWWWWW!" Sakura and Ino 'awww'ed.

"We are not a couple!" Yelled Shika and Temari in unison.

"DAMMIT!" The two girls yelled.

As you can see, Shikamaru and Temari deny that they have a relationship.

"Great. NOW are we going to get to our hotel?!" Kiba yelled.

Kankuro smirked. "Hotel?"

"Yes HO-TELL. How can we go on our vacation?!"

"You mean the hotel right behind us?" Kankuro pointed behind him and, sure enough, Hotel Wavy Ripples!

"...that's the stupidest name I've ever heard." Sasuke smirked.

"For once I agree with you." Sakura said.

"HN."

"Shut up Sasuke."

"GUYS!" Everyone turned and faced Shizune. "We have one more thing to discuss!"

"What would that be?" Shino asked.

"We have to decide the rooms!"

* * *

**Yah. CLIFFIE! WOO!**

**My sister thought it would be a good idea to put this in the story.**

**I AM TAKING REQUESTS NOW. Only for one-shots though...**

**There are a few rules though...**

**1) I can't right angst, drama and horror, cause...well...I suck at it...want me to try? **

**Here's a little segment of crap. I'm writing this right on the spot:**

**"NOOOOOOO!" He cried. He stared at the body in front of him.**

_**They-they...KILLED her...**_

**His vision was blurry. He couldn't take it. His eyes turned red and as he charged at all the men in front of him.**

**:X:**

**Panting, he walked towards the spot of the girl. He kneeled down and lifted her up. Tears escaped his eyes.**

**He shouted to the skies, "SAKURA!".**

**END**

**...feel free to laugh. I told ya I can't right anything dramatic.**

**2) These are the ONLY couples I will not accept:**

**SasuIno **

**SasuKarin**

**Teacher/Student**

**Young/Old**

**Anyone/OC**

**SasuLee**

**Yaoi that doesn't make anysense.**

**SasuOro**

**INCEST.**

**3) PLEASE, PLEASE send a plot bunny with your couple. I can not make up a story right on the spot! You have to ****send me one!**

**4) THREESOMES ARE ACCEPTED...if they make sense! XD**

**5) NO RATED M, LEMON OR BIG FIGHT SCENES. I just can't right them. Lemons, yah. I KINDA can't read them...so how can I right them? ****I'M ONLY 13 PEOPLES!**

**6) One-shots to 5 chaptered stories only please! **

**7) Couples? No couples? What do you want the story to be?**

**...am I way to strict? **

**Well, send me a PM with your idea OR put it in your review!**

**I will look at ALL of them!**

**So...GO WILD!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	12. Roommates

**Hi guys! Sorry the update took so long!**

**I just started High School...T.T...**

**I get lost a lot...**

**Disclaimer: Wait a second. Wait...WAIT. Nope. Still don't own!**

**Kay.**

* * *

"DECIDE the ROOMS?"

"Yup!" Shizune cheerfuly replied. She looked oddly happy about this...

"Okay. how are we going to pick them?" Naruto asked. Shizune smiled. This can't be good...

"Simple." She picked up a hat out of nowhere. "We pick a number out of the box I have here!"

"..simple enough." Neji mumbled and picked a card. Everyone went after him and the rooms came out as followed.

(1) Choji and Lee

(2) Shikamaru and Zetzu

(3) Itachi and Gai

(4) Sasori and Ino

(5) Tobi and Kakashi

(6) Hinata and Zabuza

(7) Kiba and Hidan

(8) Kisame and Naruto

(9) Deidara and Sakura

(10) Sasuke and Shino

(11) Neji and Tenten

"NO.WAY.IN.HELL." Tenten growled.

"Oh well. Let's go everyone!"

:X:

"Okay! Pair up with your roomie!" Shizune ordered. Everyone went to there partners, some not knowing who they were.

"Soo...are you a girl...boy?" Sakura poked Dei-dei. "You look like a mixture of both. Mans voice, girls body."

"...everytime I meet someone new...EVERYTIME!"

"I hate you." Neji growled.

"Crap. Neji hates me. I'm gonna DIE from sadness." Tenten growled back.

"Okay! Here are your keys! GO TO YOUR ROOMS!"

(**Choji and Lee**)

"HELLO, MY YOUTHFUL ROOMMATE OF YOUTH!"

"I want this bed."

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SUCH A YOUTHFUL TIME!"

"And there's a nice bathroom..."

"LET'S BE YOUTHFUL FRIENDS OF YOUTH!"

"Have any food?"

(**Shikamaru and Zetzu**)

"...troublesome."

"What? I really need help."

"But with THIS?"

"Yes!"

"...this is SO stupid."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine. Just promise you won't eat me."

"Swear it."

"Okay. You need to press THIS button to turn on the T.V"

(**Itachi and Gai**)

"HELLO!"

"...hello."

"I'M GAI!"

"..I know."

"YOU'RE ITACHI!"

"I know."

"WE ARE GOING TO BE ROOMMATES FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS!"

"...one more minute with you and I'm going to go insane."

(**Sasori and Ino**)

"...soooo..."

"Don't make me kill you."

"I'll shut up."

(**Tobi and Kakashi**)

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"98..."

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"99..."

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"...100! Good boy! Cookie for you!"

(**Hinata and Zabuza**)

"..."

(**Kiba and Hidan**)

"Again, again!"

"..."

"PLEASE!"

"..fine."

CRACK!

"Off goes my head."

"WEEE!"

(**Kisame and Naruto**)

"Please don't get me in the middle of the night, Mr.Shark-man!"

"I won't. Akatsuki never breaks contracts."

"YES!"

(**Deidara and Sakura**)

"No way."

"It's true!"

"i don't believe you, Dei-dei-chan!"

"It's true!"

"OMG! No way!"

"And I said YES!"

"WAY TO GO, DEI-DEI-CHAN!"

(**Sasuke and Shino**)

"...Hn..."

"..."

"...Hn."

"..."

"Hn."

"..."

"...hn?"

"..."

"HN."

"..."

"...HN?"

"..."

"HN!"

"..."

"...WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING?!"

"...Aaa."

(**Neji and Tenten**)

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"I want you to die."

"I want you to die more painfully."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"YES! HA! WE AGREED!"

"..."

(**A few hours later**)

"Okay everyone do you like your roo-" Shizune started.

All she saw was Lee making Choji a TON off food, Shikamaru asleep as Zetsu tried to figure out a remote, Itachi was Mangakyou sharinganing Gai to see that he was witnessing Lee becoming Kakashi's pupil, Sasori had a knife dangerously close to Ino's neck, Kakashi was throwing cookies at Tobi who, in turn, ate them, Hinata and Zabuza stood silent, Kiba ripped Hidans head off and played fetch with Akamaru with it, Kisame and Naruto were talking about the o-zone layer and how everyone has to take better care of it, Deidera and Sakura were singing 'Shoes', Sasuke was poking Shino with his sword only to see Shino falling to the side, like a cow being tipped and Tenten was on top of Neji, beating him with a spork.

"...HEY! GUYS!" Shizune yelled. Everyone turned their heads. "I have to go back to Konoha now. Have fun, okay?"

"Wait! hjow are you going to get back?" Sakura asked.

"I have my ways..." Shizune said before putting a hand on her hip and one in the air. The she-huh?

SHE FLEW?!

"WHAT THE F---SHIZUNE?!"

* * *

**Okay! There's the end of that chappie!**

**...nothing much to say except I currently writing that request for JayLeeJ.**

**Okay! **

**Review please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	13. Cars, Frosting and Nosebleeds

**HELLO!**

**Disclaimer: ...nope. Not yet!**

**Kay.**

* * *

"...what the HELL?" Neji commented, watching the flying Shizune.

As she was flying, a couple was strolling through a forest. Suddenly they saw her zipping through the sky. The boy turned to the girl. "Make a wish honey."

Back at the hotel, everyone had no idea what to do. Suddenly Sakura jumped up. "I think we should go on the beach!" She proposed. Everyone nodded and agreed.

Then they all went to their hotel rooms to change.

:X:

All they boys were lazing around on the beach. Sasuke and Neji were sun tanning, Choji was eating chips, Shino was putting on the radio, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee were running down the beach like they were on baywatch, Shikamaru was asleep as Naruto burried him, without Shikamaru noticing. After totally burring Shika, except for his nose, Naruto complained, "I'm bored!" Shikamaru woke up. They boys nodded. Shikamaru tried to, but had no success...

Giggles were heard. "Must be the girls." Kiba commented. Naruto and Lee pulled Shikamaru out of the sand. They hid behind rocks and peeked over. Sure enough, the girls were hanging out.

Sakura and Ino were wearing Bikinis that were pink and purple. Hinata and Tenten were wearing one pieces, not wanting to go down to the other girls levels. Temari was wearing a big shirt, so you couldn't see what she was wearing. Little did the boys now that they were going to have a little show...

"Hey Temari!" Sakura called. "Can you wipe some sun screen on my back?" Sasuke and Shikamaru gulped.

"Sure!" She called back. Sasuke and Shikamaru gulped again. Neji and Naruto smirked to each other.

"Hey Neji! Can't you imagine Sakura with a SMALLER her bathing suit on?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke's ear twitched.

"Yeah. Hey Naruto! Can't you picture Temari WITHOUT that shirt on?" Neji smirked back. Shikamaru's ear twitch.

On the count of three, Neji and Naruto yelled. "THAT WOULD BE SO FINE!" Sasuke and Shikamaru retorted to beating the two up. That make matters worse for Sasuke, Sakura's head was facing in his direction, so her got a clear view of Sakura's...AHEM. He blushed. Then he...smirked?

"Hey Neji." Sasuke smirked. Uh-oh. "Look over there." Neji got up and looked to see what he was talking about. He peeked over the edge and-.

WHAT THE ----?!

Tenten was...washing a car?

"T-T-Tenten?" Neji managed to shutter out, seeing his teammate.

She was bending over and scrubbing the car. "GUYS!" She yelled, clearly irritated. "Why did I get the DIRTY job?!" Suddenly water splashed all over her. "Great. Now I have to wipe this off." Tenten started to wipe off the water, but to Neji, it looked like she was, ugh. Bad Neji! Bad Neji!

"Well it's better than Hinata's!" Temari yelled back. "Watch out! You'll get some-!"

"GREAT! NOW SOAP!" At this point, it looked like Neji was going to die from bloodloss.

"D-D-Do I re-really have to d-do this?" Hinata shutter out, looking down for the diving board she was on. Looked like she was going to dive into something.

"Come on Hinata! I'm WASHING a CAR over here!"

"O-Okay!"

Naruto was currently still being kicked on the head by Shikamaru. Hearing Hinata's name, he grabbed Shikamaru's foot and got up to see what she was doing. His eyes opened wide and he gulped.

Hinata jumped into a big pool of frosting.

Neji controled his hormones and glared at Naruto. "Try anything Uzumaki and your ass is going over my fireplace." He growled. Naruto scratched the back of his head. Wouldn't want that now would we?

Hinata came up and stayed there. Naruto stared again. Neji growled. Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura's...AHEM and Shikamaru slept.

Ino was running around like a monkey on drugs, getting no attention.

Lee snuck up between the blushing boys and yelled, "YOSH! What a smexy view of the-!" Neji grabbed his mouth while Sasuke had his head in a lock as Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru handed the rest of him. Currently, Shino and Choji put on a song. They started to dance.

"First of all Lee, NEVER say smexy again." Neji said, glaring.

"Second. I'm going to bury you alive." Sasuke growled.

"And third, we can hear every word you are saying." Came a voice from behind. The boys slowly turned around to see a sunblocked Sakura, a, no shirtless, Temari, a sudsey Tenten and a frosting covered Hinata.

They were all glaring.

"WHAT are you doing here?" Sakura growled.

The boys looked at eachother, desperate for an excuse. Suddenly Shikamaru had one. "We were minding our own business here when we saw Lee peeking through the bushes. We had to stop him so this is why we have him like this." He said. The girls looked at eachother. They then turned their attention to Lee.

"That is SO low." Tenten growled. Lee looked at them with pleading eyes. "BLAMING IT ON LEE?! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" She grabbed Lee and hugged him. "It's okay Lee!" Lee just stood there. He couldn't move his arms at all. Tenten glared at the four boys. Wait, four? Where did Kiba go?

:X:

"Phew! Got away in time!" Kiba panted, watching safely from his hotel room.

:X:

Shino and Choji were still dancing to the radio.

:X:

"You are going down." Temari growled. The girls all cracked there knuckles in unison. The boys gulped.

:X:

They kept on dancing like it was 1999.

:X:

"Humph!" The girls stomped away to leave a pile of beaten boys. Everyone twitched.

"Great. Now they think were perverts!" Naruto yelled, regaining himself.

Everyone got up. They sat there for a second. "We are perverts." They all said.

:X:

"LOOK AT ME!" Ino yelled. A random guy came by and threw her in the water to make her shut up.

:X:

While all of this happened, Shino and Choji finished dancing and stated to dance some more. DANCE BOYS, DANCE!

* * *

**XD **

**I just realized, this is my longest chappie to date...O.O...anyways...**

**JAYLEEJ! I'M ALMOST DONE! **

**Who wants to go to my birthday party?! (REPLY.)**

**-Chibi Shino**


	14. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Please keep this in mind. I love Choji.**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I own Naruto. AND I invented the common household sponge. What do you think?**

**I asked if you wanted to come to my birthday party cause...**

**I MIGHT BE MAKING IT A FIC! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Kay. LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

They boys were sitting around and sighing at their hopelessness. Suddenly Choji ran over. "HEY GUYS! The girls want to talk to you! They told me to come get you. I LOVE TACO'S!" He yelled, bouncing up and down which is very unflattering because his fat was bouncing up and down. 

Shikamaru stared at his stomach. "Um. EW."

"DUDE!" Kiba yelled. "PUT THAT AWAY! There are children here!"

They boys sighed and made their way to the beach towels of the girls. As they were making there way there, the girls were staring at them. Hard.

"Hello there boys." Tenten said. The boys gulped. When Tenten starts, it was going to be bad. "We are going to play a little game. Care to join us?"

"..um...sure?" Naruto answered for all the boys. They all glared at him, not knowing what they just agreed to. "What?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sakura smiled. "Great! Sit down!" She motioned them to sit down. They slowly came over and sat down. "Okay! We're playing 'When Life Gives You Lemons...'!"

"Okay?" Kiba said, clearly confused.

Sakura sighed. "Well, someone asks you when life gives you lemons." Sakura explained. "And you reply with something funny! Example. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!"

"That wasn't funny." Sasuke sated.

"Your mom." Sakura growled.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Let's start! Okay...SHINO! When life gives you lemons..." Sakura started.

"Suck on it." Shino replied. People stared at him like: O.o "What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." Shino looked around the circle. "ITACHI! When life gives you lemons..."

"Blow them up one by one..." Faces: O.O... "Whatever. FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER. When life gives you lemons..."

"I throw them at you." Sasuke growled. "Okay. TOBI. When live gives you lemons..."

"HUG THEM AND TELL YOU YOU LOVE THEM! Okay. TENTEN! When life gives you lemons..."

"Throw them back and demand for chocolate! Okay...NEJI!"

"I don't want to play."

"Stop complaining."

"No."

"When life gives you lemons..."

"I COMPLAIN ABOUT THE LEMONS!"

"Jeez Neji..."

"Sorry...well...SASORI! When life gives you lemons..."

"Learn to control them at your own will. KIBA. When life gives you lemons..."

"Eat them! HINATA! When life gives you lemons..."

"T-t-tear it a-apart and watch it DIE!"

"Huh?"

"I-I-I was dared t-to..." Choji and Pein high fived. "U-U-Um...NARUTO! When life gives you lemons..."

"Skip all the naughty parts!"

"Huh?"

"Oh you know...fanfiction...rated M...lemons..."

"Um, nope."

Naruto sighed and brought out 4 stories from his beach bag. "Okay. This is for Sasuke and Sakura...this one is for Me and Hinata...this one is for Shikamaru and Temari and this is for Neji and Tenten."

"Huh?"

"Just read."

Sasuke took it hesitantly and walked over to Sakura. Same as Shikamaru with Temari and Neji with Tenten. Naruto just walked over to Hinata.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"Okay! Let's see what this is!" Sakura chanted. She held one end of the paper as Sasuke held the other. "Okay. Fandomfandomfandomdandomfan-huh?" Her eyes widened.

Sasuke, who wasn't reading it, noticed this. "What?"

She pointed to a section. "Read that." A blush crept across her face.

Sasuke looked at the pointed section and read it outloud. "Hmm...'He stared deeply into her eyes, drowning in pools of jade. He leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened. Then they started to- OH MY GOD."

"Oh. Here's another one...and another one...and another one...and another- HOW MANY LEMONS ARE THERE BETWEEN US?!"

Kiba just happened to be walking by when he heard this. "Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Read that." Sakura pointed.

Kiba sat down and started to read the fic. "The night was getting darker, the stars were shining brighter and the room was getting hotter..." Kiba read. He kept on reading and as he did, he expression got madder. Finally, he turned to Sasuke. "SASUKE!" SMACK! "YOU HORNY BASTARD!" KIba stomped away, leaving a laughing Sakura and a 'WHAT THE F?!' looking Sasuke.

Let's check up with them later...

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"See Hinata! This is lemon!" Naruto said, pointing at it.

"O-Oh..." She read it and her eyes widened. How can Naruto read this? She is not like this!

"See Hinata! That's OOC you! Here's in character you!" She took it and read it. Her eyes widened.

What IS this?

**With Shikamaru and Temari**

"Shikamaru. SHIKAMARU!" He didn't wake up. "Lazy ass..." She murmered. She took the papers and read it. "Forbidden Love, eh?" She read it.

Damn. This type of writing SHOULD be forbidden.

"...WHAT THE-"

**With Neji and Tenten**

"Oh my lord."

"What?"

"Tenten. Read that line. You're supposed to be saying it."

"Okay...'I hate you so much. now f--- me.' No. NEVER. Not even in your dreams Neji."

"Who said I dreamed about that?"

"Your sister."

"Huh?"

Neji turned his head to see Hinata standing on stage. "And when he was little, he named his Teddy Bear Mr. Fatey-Waity-Fo-Fatety-Mo-Chatey-No-!"

"HINATA." Neji growled.

"O'Grady-Eo-Frady-Po-Mady-Oh-Cherry-Sausage-Go-MATEY!"

"HINATA." He growled even louder.

"And then when he was three he-"

"HINATA." He scowled. Why can't he get her attention?!

"And the secret baked bean recipe is-"

"HINATA! I trusted you with the bean recipe!"

"Uh-oh! Found again!"

Hyuga Baked Beans. Keep the secret or Hiashi will get you. (TM)

**Back to Sasuke and Sakura**

"Oh and here's another!" Sakura said, shaking. She handed him the sheet.

"Hmm..other one huh? Well...'Sasuke-kun! Why do you hate me so?!' Sakura cried out to her leaving teammate.'

'I don't hate you. I have to get revenge on my bastard brother Itachi." Sasuke said, staring her in the eyes.'"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Sasuke thought.

Sasuke continued. " 'Pl-Please don't go! I-I-I love you! P-Please! Stay! With me! With Naruto! With your _friends_!' She begged.'

'Sasuke only smirked. 'After all this time and you still are annoying.'

'Sakura broke down. 'WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! I'M HERE CONFESSING MY LOVE AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!' She roared.'"

"Jeez...was I really THAT bad?" Sakura questioned.

"Hn. Anyway...'...' Sasuke stayed silent.

'WELL?!'

'No more yelling! TAKE ME NOW YOU BASTARD!'

Sasuke smirked. 'I thought you would never asked.'

Then they started to remove each other clothes then-;"

"OH MY LORD! WE WERE ONLY 13!' Sakura yelled. Sasuke didn't say anything. His eyes were wide. He looked horrified. "What is it Sasuke?"

"...13...and having SMEX?!"

"Why did you say smex?"

"The author doesn't want to type that word for she is only 13."

"Oh. Makes sense."

* * *

**Wa ha ha! XD Sorry...I don't like typing THAT.WORD.**

**Well...that's it.**

**REVIEW PLEEEEAAASE!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	15. Matchmakers?

**I'M BAAAACK!**

**200+ REVIEWS! YAAAAAYS! Thank you peoples!**

**I only have, about...a lot to go.**

**WHO'S SAYS I'M GONNA FINISH IT THOUGH?!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA-cough cough wheeze...I will...I promise...**

**Disclaimer: IT'S NOT OPPOSITE DAY! I OWN NARUTO AND BRITNEY SPEARS IS NOT A WREAK! **

**...basically. I.DO.NOT.OWN.**

**Kay. LET'S CONTINUE! **

* * *

"Hey Choji."

"Yeah Kiba?"

"I'm bored."

"What do you propose we do?"

"LET'S PLAY MATCHMAKER!"

"OKAY...wait. Do we have enough people?"

This made dog boy stand in his spot, thinking. "Know what? Let's go find more peoples!"

"OKAY!"

:X:

Kiba and Choji were walking down the beach, trying to find anyone else who would join them. Choji turned to Kiba. "Who should we go after first?" he asked. Kiba smiled. He knew just who!

"An WHY would I want to do this?"

"Come on Shino! It'll be fun!" Kiba urged. Shino sighed and, seeing that arguing would have no effect, agreed. Kiba cheered and the group kept going. "Okay." he said. "So there's me, you and Choji. There are four couples. We will be split up into groups of two to pair them up. So, let's pick who we should be with!"

"Kiba." Shino said.

"Hm?"

"Who else will join!" The moment after he said that, voices were heard.

"YOSH! I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN!"

"I'M A GOOD BOY SO I WILL JOIN!"

"Un."

"..sniff...why am I the only girl here?"

"...why am I here?"

"HALT!" Kiba yelled. "Before anyone else joins, that's enough people."

"YAAAY! I MADE IT IN SENPAI! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

"Yes I did Tobi..."

"OKAY! Here. I post what the groups are." Everyone went over to the list and was as follows.

Deidera and Shino

Zabuza and Ino

Lee and Choji

Kiba and Tobi

"What will our couple be?" Kakashi asked. Kiba sighed and put up another message.

Deidera and Shino- Shikamaru andTemari

Zabuza and Ino- Neji and Tenten

Lee and Choji- Sasuke and Sakura

Kiba and Tobi- Naruto and Hinata

"Okay. LET'S MOVE!" Kiba yelled and everyone spilt up.

**With Deidera and Shino**

"Un."

"Hn."

"Un."

"Hn."

"Un."

"Hn."

"...art is a bang!"

"Thou Shalt No Disbelieve In Such Minor Things Such as..this..this art you speak of."

"...un?"

"HN."

OKAY THEN...

**With Zabuza and Ino**

"Okay! What should we do?" Ino asked, excited.

"Well, we could do this." Zabuza said, pointing to some blue prints. Ino nodded and prepared the items. When she gave the go signal, they put there plan into action.

"NEJI! GET BACK HERE!" Tenten yelled, throwing kunai at the Hyuga.

"THE BEAN SECRET! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" Neji roared chasing after Hinata.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET FUN BOX!"

"NO!"

"THEN GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

"STOP RIGHT NOW MISTER!"

"NO!"

Tenten smiled. She could have a little fun with this.

"ARE YOU STRAIGHT?!"

"NO!"

She giggled. "PEOPLE SAY YOU NEVER DANCED THE CHA-CHA-CHA IN A BANANA SUIT! IS THAT TRUE?!"

"NO!"

She smirked. "_IS _IT PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME?!"

"NO!"

"NEXT ONE TO SAY NO IS A FREAKY NO PUPILED GUY WITH A PERM!"

"NO!"

Ino launched the device and it landed on the two yelling nins. "WHAT THE-?!" Tenten yelled.

"HEY!" Neji yelled, shaking the bars. Ino and Zabuza high fived.

Mission Trap Neji and Tenten in a cage together-SUCCESSFUL!

**With Lee and Choji**

"..why am I stuck with you again?" Choji groaned.

Lee was paying no attention. He was to busy watching his beloved cherry blossom. "My blossom...why must I lose you to him?" He sighed.

"Oh boy." Choji slapped his forehead. "I hope his mind doesn't get taken over by poetry again!"

"My Cherry Blossom...I have been longing to hold you.

But I can, for my feelings to you are disgusting like mildew.

But I will fight for your love!

I promise you, I will love you like chocolate and a dove." Lee poemed.

Choji stared at him like he was crazy. Seeing it was the only thing to do, when Sasuke wasn't looking, he used the expansion jutsu and placed Sakura on a deserted island.

When Sasuke turned back around, Sakura wasn't there. "Sakura?!" He yelled...outloud. HE CARES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

"SHUT UP, YOU CRAZY FANGIRL!" SHUT UP SASUKE! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU OOC FREAK! "..." OH I'M SORRY! I will huggle you now. "NO DON-"

The narrator huggles Sasuke. "LET.ME.GO." NEVER! Narrator threw Sasuke on the deserted Island.

"Why thank you!" Choji thanked. You're welcome Choji!

SUPER NARRATOR, MAKING COUPLES!

**With Kiba and Tobi**

"Okay. What do you think we should do?" Kiba asked.

"I WILL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! I AM AN UCHIHA!" Tobi yelled, turning inexpicably evil and wearing a cloak. Kiba sighed. Not again...He lifted Tobi up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Tobi roared. Kiba threw him over his shoulder and pat his back. Tobi burped. When Kiba put him down, Tobi became wobbly. "HEEEYY KIBA! WASSAP BUDDY?" He asked, sounding drunk.

"Okay! I think we should lock them in a cage!"

"ALLLREEEAADDDYY TAAAAKKKKKEEEN!" Tobi yelled. Since I am the translator, I will translate Tobi's words. Translation: Already taken.

"How about deserted island?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEE..." Translation: Nope!

"What do you think we should do then?"

"DBUDBUDBUIEJBYVUYDIUIOLIHIOMOIBDEBKW..." Translation: I think we should lock them in the crashed boat and if they want to survive, they have to work together..

"...BRILLANT!"

Next thing Naruto and Hinata knew, they were tied to a post in the middle of the ship.

LET THE FLUFF BEGIN!

* * *

**Hello! ...yah. HI!**

**The Tobi burp joke belongs to someone on deviantart. There name escapes me! XD**

**I WILL put up Deidera and Shino's plan next chappie...**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	16. I'M SORRY!

I'M SO SORRY! I am OFFICALLY going on Hiatus for a month...

I'm all out of ideas! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I will update right after I get ideas! If you check up from time to time, I will tell you when I'm gonna update!

THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. IT IS NOT DONE.

Thank you all for reading this...and please don't kill me or flame...pwease? -puppy dog eyes-

-Chibi Shino

P.S: I'M STILL SO SORRY!


	17. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELF!

Happy Birthday to me!

I'm offically 14!

I really can't rhyme

For a nickle or dime!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELF!

I currently have some ideas, thanks to ChibiSakuraUchiha101, and I'm currently writing the next chapter!

Can't wait, huh? XD

Thanks so much for everyone being patient with me!

-Chibi Shino


	18. Evil Narrator!

**Sorry for the late update!**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 362!**

**I'M SORRY PEOPLES!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? WHAT? **

**Okay...LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

"Come on Shikamaru! You can try harder than that!"

"..it's too troublesome."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it!"

"NO."

"DO IT OR NO MORE CLOUD WATCHING FOR YOU."

"Fine..."

"YAY!"

Currently, Shikamaru and Temari were playing video games. Why? Well...let's just say Shino and Deidera were a LITTLE busy...

:X:

"UN!"

"HN!"

"UN!"

"HN!"

"ART IS A BANG!"

"..."

"NO COOL CATCH PHRASE FOR YOU!"

"NO MORE LIFE AFTER CHAPTER 362 FOR YOU!"

...ouch.

:X:

"Why am I always stuck with you?" Tenten growled as she shook the bars of the cage for any sign of weakness. Neji smirked. It was futile and he knew it. He just liked seeing Tenten do stuff for no reason! She stopped shaking the bars and she stomped her foot on the ground. "DAMMIT!" She wipped out a kunai and started to wack it against the bars. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed. Neji sighed. Tenten turned to him and growled. "You could HELP you know!"

Neji simply shook his head. "No. It's fun to watch you try this hard then fail." Tenten just glared. Neji just smirked. "Are you going to try to break out or not?"

"If I break out then YOU can get out. I don't want that now do I?" Tenten glared. "You getting lose...how horrible!"

"Shut up, Panda."

"Hairspray."

"Weapons."

"Man boobs."

"Ah. Touche."

"Anyway..." Tenten turned her head to face the cage. "We really have to get out of this mess..." Neji nodded and stood up. She stared at him for a moment and then said, "What are you doing?"

"Just watch." He said simply. He turned...and looked at the ceiling. "Hey. Narrator." What? "Let us out." No. I promised people fluff and that's what they are getting! I might even throw in some lime if I want to! "Lime what's that?" Do you know what lemon is? "No." Well then I'll explain it. First I'll do lemon...you see Neji, Tenten, when two people love eachother VERY much...

**3 hours later**

Oh! Oh! And then the boy says something to the effect of 'That was great.' or 'Let's do it again.'. Then they DO it again for the rest of the story! After I finished my story, Neji and Tenten stood there, wide eyed. Suddenly, Tenten grabbed a spork. "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE SPORK MY EYES OUT! MY EYES! MY EYES!" Neji stood there and smirked. It was like he was used to hearing this stuff or something...

"Hey Narrator." Neji called. Yes? "JUUKEN!" What?! AHHH!

THUMP!

**4 hours later**

..ugh...what happened? ...OH SHIT! Neji and Tenten are gone! Where did they go?

HOP!

Not in the cage! GASP! Are they outside the cage? I opened the cage. Shoot...nothing... "HA HA!" Huh? AHHH!

PUSH! PULL! SLAM!

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! "Well, while you where knocked out, I made a plan that-"

"Ahem."

"Okay okay. WE made a plan that when you woke up, we whould hide while you woke up and tried to find us! And it worked! When you opened the door, we pushed you aside, pulled the door and slamed it closed." And you think you have me trapped? "Yes." HA. Wrong. Behold! MY MAGIC KEYBOARD! "...crap." Hee hee HEEEEE...

Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click...

"What do you think she typing?" Tenten asked as she turned to Neji. Before he could reply, Neji's legs started to move. "Huh? Neji? What are you doing?"

"I don't know! My legs are moving on there own!" He grabbed onto a light on the wall...BUT IT WAS FUTILE! "Stop!" No. "Yes." No. "No." No. I WIN. "Crap." Okay, now that you are infront of Tenten and...

Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click...

..and now that's she glued to the spot...TIME FOR SOME LIME! "OH CRAP NO!" Sorry. The readers get what the readers want and what the readers want is LIME. "They never said that!" ...WELL I DID AND I

WANT LIME! Bye bye now...

All you could hear where, shrieks, moans, groans and begs of mercy. But I didn't listen. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

* * *

**..this was the worst chappie of Hallowbeach I've put up to date!**

**Sorry! Well, at least I updated, as promised! **

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	19. READ!

**Okay. If you promise not to flame me and/or kill me, please read ahead.**

**R**

**a**

**n**

**d**

**o**

**m**

**B**

**l**

**a**

**b**

**b**

**e**

**r**

**Keep Going.**

**R**

**a**

**n**

**d**

**o**

**m**

**B**

**l**

**a**

**b**

**b**

**e**

**r**

**Closer..**

**R**

**a**

**n**

**d**

**o**

**m**

**B**

**l**

**a**

**b**

**b**

**e**

**r**

**Almost there.**

**R**

**a**

**n**

**d**

**o**

**m**

**B**

**l**

**a**

**b**

**b**

**e**

**r**

**You are so close you can almost taste it!**

**R**

**a**

**n**

**d**

**o**

**m**

**B**

**l**

**a**

**b**

**b**

**e**

**r**

**Okay. You made it. Now, I am sorry to say, but I-I-I!**

**I'M GOING ON HIATUS AGAIN!**

**The idea's just aren't coming. I have NO idea when I'm going to update so...**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**T.T**

**-Chibi Shino**

**(Still so very very very very very sorry! T.T)**


	20. THE not DA

**GUESS WHO'S BACK?!**

**...yes...Britney Spears is, BUT that's not what I meant!**

**I AM! YAYZ!**

**THIS STORY HAS MORE REVIEWS THAN MISSION: SLEEPOVER!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Warnings: References to Mission: Sleepover, the story in which this is sorta the sequel...**

**(If you want to read it, I warn you that it WAS my first story and the format is REALLY bad...)**

**Disclaimer: Me owning Naruto will never ever EVER EVER EVER EVER happen...T.T...RUB IT IN WHY DON'T YA?!**

**Okay...LET'S CONTINUE!**

**

* * *

**

"...why am I always stuck somewhere with YOU?" Sakura asked as she kicked another rock into the ocean around her. She and Sasuke had been trapped on the island for a while and they were getting impatient. "...wait. Can't we walk on water?" She realised. Sasuke jumped hearing this. Why didn't HE think of that?! As Sasuke was about to step on the water, Kisame came by and stucked up all of his and Sakura's chakra.

...WHAT THE HELL KISAME?!

"Great. NOW we are offically stuck." Sakura announced. The island they were on was small enough to only fit about two people and consisted of one coconut tree. It looks like the Spongebob island. ANYWAY, Sakura ripped some bark off of the tree. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"...what did I tell you about saying that?"

"...to not."

"Yes. And what did you just do?"

"Say it."

"Yes. Now what are you not going to do in the future?"

"Not say 'hn'."

"Yes-I mean no!"

"You already said yes."

"No I didn't!"

"HN."

"SHUT IT EMO BOY."

"Weak."

"EMO."

"WEAK."

"ASS HAIR."

"PINK."

"SPARKLES FANTASTIC."

"TOUCHE." He sniffed. "..mock me..."

"Anyway..." Sakura looked out into the ocean. "We really have to get out of here..." She sighed and looked. "Why are we even here?" Sasuke shrugged. "That was a rhetorical question." Sakura growled. So it stayed like that fo a while...fighting and fighting and fighting...until...

"Ugh..." Sasuke grunted, cluching his chest.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked up from her feet. He fell to the ground. "Sasuke?!" She ran over to him. She ripped open his stupid ass pirate costume and...blushed?

_Wow...Sasuke got a six pack... _Was all Sakura thought, blushing. She snapped out of it. _SAKURA! This is NO time to be checking out Sasuke! FOCUS! _She placed her hands on his chest and gulped. _But...DAMN. This guys RIPPED! _She felt his stomach, found the problem and giggled. _To much barbaque. Typical. _She attempted to put chakra into her hands, but she couldn't because Kisame took it all away. "Crap!" She cursed.

"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned once more.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said. No reply. "Sasuke?" She said yet again. No reply. PUNCH! "SASUKE?" She growled.

"YES?" He asked, very irritatedly.

"...are you okay?"

Sasuke growled and sat up. "Now that you punched me in the stomach, no." Sakura laid him back down and started to heal him. He couldn't help but blush a little. I mean, how you would feel if a person of the other gender was touching your bare skin? What if you aren't married? That's what I thought...

Sakura finished. "There! All done!" She said happily.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Could you remove your hands now?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Hn." Sasuke stood up. "Better get back to land now." Sakura nodded and stood up. Sasuke turned to her. "How?"

Sakura stood there and thought for a moment. "Ah ha! I got it!" She whipped out a bag of potato chips. Sasuke gave her a confused look. She started to eat them. She felt his gaze and held out the bag to him. "Care to help?"

Sasuke shrugged and helped her. After a few minutes, only one chip was left. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE." Sasuke jumped as Choji came charging in. "The last chip is mine!" He grabbed it and scaffed it down. Sasuke smirked. Nice.

"Can we get a ride back on you?" Sakura asked. Choji shrugged and let them on.

They rode back into the sunset. Da en-

"NO. My fluffy chappie is not going to end like THAT."

"Hm?"

"How about this?" Eh?! WHAT ARE YOU-?!

BANG!

Okay. Sakura here.

"Can we get a ride back on you?" I asked. Choji nodded and let us get on him.

THE end. Not DA end.

* * *

**...as you can see, I am no good at fluff...**

**Sorry... :(**

**Why did I try to make a romance story anyway? -ponders-**

**Oh well...R&R PLEASE!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	21. Discontinued

**This message is late.**

**Okay. A year and two months late.**

**I'm discontinuing this story.**

**This randomnessis too much...even for ME!**

**Sorry to anyone who liked this story!**

**On the bright side, look out for updates on S.O.S, No Peeking Allowed and How to Remove a Curse Mark: Sakura's Turn!**

**~ Chibi Shino**


	22. And the story continues! :D

Hello everyone!

I want everyone to know that this story is being continued! It's true! Sakura555 is continuing this story for me and I can't thank her enough!

So go to her profile, click on the story and READ READ READ! :D

- Your Pet Peeve

_This note written while listening to _Float On _by _Modest Mouse.


End file.
